Make a Wish
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: "Kuharap kereta itu tidak datang terlambat." / Tergesa, Sano menutup mata lalu meniup semua ujung lilin hingga apinya padam. ・ [05 X 16]


**Captain Tsubasa **(c) Takahashi Youichi

**Warning: **plot sulit dicerna. Picis. Headcanon.

* * *

**Make ****a**** Wish**  
「 _Be as you wish to seem_. 」

.  
by **Ratu Obeng **(id: 1658345)

.

.

.

* * *

Sano Mitsuru tidak bisa mendeskripsikan bagaimana bahagianya dia sekarang.

Terlepas dari kamarnya yang kini diacak-acak oleh teman satu tim-nya, suara ribut-ribut, nyanyian sumbang yang terdengar jelas, serta ucapan selamat, di hadapannya telah tersaji kue dengan belasan lilin, sejurus perolehan umur yang didapatnya hari ini.

Ya, salah satu anak bawang _camp world youth_ sedang merayakan hari jadinya.

—atau dirayakan, lebih tepatnya.

Karena persis sebelum latihan dimulai, pihak-pihak terkait berupaya memperlihatkan kejutan mereka hingga yang bersangkutan terkagum-kagum. Pemuda dengan tinggi badan di bawah rata-rata itu hanya tidak menyangka kalau teman-temannya begitu perhatian akan hal-hal lain di luar sepak bola.

"Kemarin Jitou yang memberitahu lewat telepon, jadi kami berjuang membuat strategi khusus untuk hari ini!" terang Ishizaki yang kalimatnya tetap bernuansa olah raga.

Dagu Sano terangkat untuk mancari sosok yang namanya baru saja disebut. Memindai ke seluruh kamarnya yang tentu saja tidak akan terlihat di manapun. Dia sedikit kecewa. Justru di hari yang menurutnya luar biasa, Jitou tidak bisa hadir karena harus berlatih di luar _camp_. Memang ada wajah-wajah tertentu yang tidak lagi dilihatnya—contohnya saja Nitta, teman sekamarnya—tapi tetap saja kehadiran seorang sahabat sangatlah _addicted_, tidak bisa tergantikan oleh siapapun.

Prosesi selanjutnya sudah bisa ditebak; lampu kamar dimatikan kontras dengan api lilin yang menyala terang, "Ayo Sano! _Make a wish_!"

Atas saran kapten Matsuyama, Sano menutup pelupuknya erat. Bersiap mengucapkan kata-kata wasiat.

"Ayo minta jodoh!" ha? Belum… belum terpikir olehnya untuk memiliki pendamping.

"Jangan, aku saja belum punya!" kalimat protes Ishizaki ditaburi tawa dahsyat.

"Minta biar lekas tinggi!" sialan, yang barusan berucap pasti Takasugi. Mentang-mentang badannya besar dan menjulang.

Kemudian senyap.

_"Pikirkan baik-baik permohonanmu atau kau akan menyesal."_

Apa? Yang berulang tahun cekatan membuka mata.

Hening masih menyambut. Sano memandang teman-temannya heran juga sebaliknya. Degup jantungnya kencang sekali, peluhnya juga tiba-tiba luluh. Apa yang baru saja didengarnya seakan nyata.

"...Sano?" Ishizaki yang tidak sabar mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya tepat di muka yang berulang tahun, "SANO!"

Tidak juga. Dia masih di dalam kamarnya, duduk di ujung tempat tidur dengan kue menindih kedua pahanya. Dia juga masih berhadapan dengan wajah-wajah sama dalam penerangan minim, tidak ada hal yang berbeda.

"Tadi itu apa… Jitou?"

"Ada apa, kenapa kamu seperti melihat hantu begitu? Ayo tiup lilinnya!" Soda yang pertama kali angkat kotbah duluan.

"Barusan… aku mendengar suara Jitou." Sano berucap yakin. Tapi matanya tetap tidak dapat menangkap sosok sahabatnya di manapun.

Tiba-tiba Masao dari arah pintu berbisik tajam kepada semua di ruangan, "Hei, ini bahaya! Pelatih Gamo sedang menuju kemari!"

"Apa? Mampus! Puncak acaranya belum kelar!"

"Kuenya juga belum dibagikan!" Morisaki ada benarnya juga.

"Bagaimana Sano? Sudah_ make a wish_?" Matsuyama meyakinkan lagi, Sano menggeleng dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Nanti saja. Kusimpan untuk nanti saja. Masih berlaku selama hari ulang tahunku belum berakhir, kan?"

Sang kapten tersenyum cepat, menepuk ringan punggung gelandang yang bernomor enam belas.

Detik setelahnya, suara pintu terbuka keras diiringi suara berat membuyarkan acara, "HEH, KENAPA KALIAN MALAH GELAP-GELAPAN DI SINI?! BUKANNYA BERLATIH DI LAPANGAN!"

Semua yang ada di kamar kocar-kacir. Kue yang belum sempat dinikmati itu akhirnya diselamatkan Yayoi untuk dimasukkan ke dalam mesin pendingin kafetaria. Menunggu hingga jam makan siang tiba.

* * *

.

* * *

"Kamprettt, kukira kita bisa bersenang-senang sedikit."

"Ishizaki, jangan ribut! Nanti porsi latihannya bakal lebih gawat dari biasanya!"

"Ahh, sudah sore… perutku sudah bernyanyi…"

Protes demi protes, keluh juga kesah lolos begitu saja dari mulut setiap pemain yang sudah terkapar di atas lapangan rumput. Tubuh mereka sudah kotor, juga banyak berhias luka. Tumpukan linu di otot mereka dari hari sebelumnya bahkan harus ditimpa dengan pegal lain yang semakin membebani.

"Sano, kau tidak beruntung ya… ulang tahun di saat menjalani latihan neraka begini." Kisugi memberikan handuk bersih dan botol minuman pada rekannya selepas jam istirahat diberlakukan.

"Tidak masalah, saat ini latihan memang lebih penting." lagipula tidak ada artinya merayakan ulang tahun kalau Jitou tidak ada, itu pikirnya.

"Sano!"

Baru saja Sano hendak menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, salah satu rekannya memanggil, "Ya, Misugi?!"

"Aku mendapat kabar dari Jitou, setengah jam lagi dia akan menunggumu di pintu gerbang."

"EH?"

"Sekarang hari ulang tahunmu. Manfaatkan sebaik-baiknya, ya!"

"T-tapi kita kan tidak boleh keluar dari _camp_. Dan lagi ada jam malam—"

Misugi menepuk ringan buku yang dipegangnya ke dahi Sano, memotong kalimatnya, "Serahkan saja padaku. Lagipula Yayoi bilang ini permintaan Yukari juga…"

"Yukari…?"

"Sudah sana cepat mandi, supaya bisa cepat pergi lalu kembali lagi."

"Terima kasih banyak, Misugi!"

"Oh ya, Sano…" Misugi menyapa sebelum teman bicaranya pergi, "Jangan lupa kau belum _make a wish_. Gunakan kesempatanmu dengan bijak."

Sano yang kurang mencerna maksud Misugi memilih mengangguk saja. Dia masih memiliki hal lain untuk dikerjakan dengan cepat sampai setengah jam ke depan.

* * *

.

* * *

"JITOUUUU!"

"Ooi, Sanooo!"

Dua sahabat itu heboh berpelukan sambil tertawa keras, sibuk memanggil nama satu sama lain.

"Bagaimana latihanmu?"

"Sengsara… cape… aku jadi cepat lapar dan mengantuk setelah latihan. Kakiku seperti jeli…"

Pihak Jitou cukup memerhatikan balutan salonpas dan perban di bagian kaki Sano yang tidak tertutup. Mungkin lebih banyak lagi di balik pakaiannya, tapi sang _defender_ tidak mau membuka topik yang memperkeruh suasana.

"Kau mau kugendong?"

"Ngaco, HAHAHA!"

Dan adegan baku hantam _slowmotion_ pun terjadi begitu saja di area pedestrian. Bak pasangan LDR, mereka lebih menitikberatkan pembicaraan awal untuk bertanya soal kabar dan basa-basi seadanya. Memuaskan rasa penasaran masing-masing—sekedar pemanasan sebelum bahan obrolan mereka mulai lebih terfokus pada sepak bola, terutama.

"Ah, aku lapar berat…" Sano memperpendek langkah dengan kedua tangan memegang perut, "Pelatih Gamo meniadakan makan siang hari ini karena terlanjur marah besar…"

"Kebetulan aku tahu kafe di sekitar sini yang kuenya enak. Kau mau ke sana?"

"MAU!"

Tidak pikir dua kali, mereka berdua segera menuju bangunan kecil dengan nuansa kayu yang kental dengan harum manis. Jitou memilih untuk duduk di dekat jendela, memamerkan pada sahabatnya sebuah pemandangan sore terbaik.

"Sudah berapa lama kita tidak jalan bareng seperti ini…" Sano berucap sembari sibuk mencari pesanan di buku menu, "Permohonanku seperti terkabul…"

"Permohonan apa itu? _Make a wish_-mu di ulang tahun hari ini?"

Sano menggeleng samar, "Belum… aku gagal _make a wish._ Tadi pagi pelatih Gamo menghancurkan semua acara."

"Memangnya permintaanmu apa sih?"

"Memang kalau tahu kau mau mengabulkannya?"

Terjebak telak, Jitou memasang pose seakan berpikir keras, "Kalau hanya untuk hari ini, aku mau melakukan apa saja untukmu."

"Terlalu sebentar!"

"Sudah dapat tawaran gratis kok masih protes!"

Obrolan keduanya tertunda karena seorang _buttler_ sudah datang untuk menanyakan pesanan. Sano agak menyesal sudah memilih _Cheese cake and honey_ untuk dimakan dalam jumlah banyak. Tiramisu bertabur coklat yang baru saja melewati meja tampak lebih menggugah seleranya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau sekarang sedang latihan apa?"

"Aku sedang rajin mendaftar lomba Marathon."

"He?"

"Soalnya pelatih sialan itu bilang aku tidak mungkin lari cepat karena badanku tidak proporsional, jadi berkompetisi di cabang olahraga atletik menjadi salah satu latihan terbaik untuk mempertajam akselerasi."

"…"

Alis Jitou berkerut, "Kenapa?"

"Memangnya bisa menang?"

"Apa maksudnya ituuu?!"

Di tengah serunya pembicaraan, Sano mulai terlihat kehilangan tenaga karena Jitou memergokinya tidak sengaja menjatuhkan sendok di tangannya beberapa kali. Di lain waktu, Anak itu tertangkap basah sedang menguap atau menggosok ujung matanya untuk mengusir lelah.

"Kau tampak kacau, sebaiknya kita segera kembali…"

Air muka Sano berubah masam, "Kalau boleh jujur aku bahkan malas balik ke _camp_."

"Itu terlalu jujur…" Jitou terkekeh, "Tidak boleh! Kau harus pulang. Kita jalan saja, kan tidak jauh dari sini…"

"Aduh kakiku pegal sekali, rasanya jalan juga malasss!" Sano mendadak manja. Jitou pasang muka datar.

"Ya sudah, habis dari sini kita langsung ke stasiun." putusnya sepihak, "Atau kau lebih suka kugendong sampai _camp_?"

"ITU MEMALUKAN! LEBIH BAIK NAIK KERETA SAJAAA!"

Ada gelak tawa menguar menyaksikan seluruh wajah sahabat mungilnya sekarang merah padam.

* * *

.

* * *

"Keretanya terlambat ya?" Jitou mengetuk kaki tidak sabaran.

"Iya ya, harusnya sudah waktunya melintas. Sudah jam enam lewat dua puluh dua."

Sano menyesal memilih pulang dengan kereta. Melihat lautan manusia yang sekarang mengelilinginya, seharusnya dia tadi menyanggupi pilihan lain dari Jitou—digendong sampai di _camp training_. Tidak buang uang apalagi tenaga. Palingan hanya malu dan menambah sedikit waktu.

"Woi, sedang melamun apa!"

"Tidak… aku hanya berpikir… kau belum mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku…"

"Memang belum."

"He?"

"Karena tidak bisa menjadi orang pertama yang memeberimu selamat… aku ingin menjadi orang terakhir…" sepertinya Jitou sangat berjuang merangkai kalimatnya, lihat saja mukanya sudah terbakar, "jadi diam dan tunggulah sampai di _camp_ nanti!"

Sano sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk tertawa sehingga dia hanya menyeringai penuh arti. Membuat sahabatnya menjauh beberapa langkah untuk menyembunyikan rasa canggungnya.

"Hahaha, mau sampai kapan menjauh begitu, Jitou? Lihat keretanya sebentar lagi datang,"

Benar saja. Mendadak suara pengumuman dari pengeras suara langsung berkumandang, membuat jajaran manusia yang sibuk dengan kepentingannya mulai berdesak-desakan di jalur antrian pintu masuk.

Malang bagi Sano yang berdiri di ujung barisan, dia tidak bisa menahan keseimbangannya ketika beberapa orang melesak menghantamnya yang sedang tidak berpijak kuat. Rasanya seperti dihempas benda keras, Sano terhuyung melewati garis kuning.

"SANOOOOOO!"

"ADUHHH!"

Terjatuh dengan suara keras, Sano mengerang kesakitan saat tubuhnya terbanting di atas rel dan bebatuan. Dia menjerit ketakutan.

Orang-orang yang berkerumun spontan memekik. Melihat usaha anak itu untuk berdiri namun gagal, tampak jelas kakinya terkilir saat terjatuh tadi. Jitou merupakan orang pertama yang terjun ke lokasi dan membantu sahabatnya untuk berdiri, mengangkatnya untuk diberikan pada kerumunan orang yang mengulurkan tangan di momen kereta akan melintas.

"JITOU! JITOUUU! AYO CEPAT!

Bunyi gemuruh semakin mendekat, tidak ada waktu lagi.

"JITOU!"

Tampaknya usaha sahabatnya memanjat cukup sia-sia karena perbedaan ketinggian rel dan jalan pijak terlampau tinggi, sementara bobotnya terlalu besar untuk mengingkari rumus gravitasi. Air mata Sano terlanjur meleleh.

"Maaf, aku bahkan tidak sempat mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun…"

"APA YANG KAU BICARAKAN! CEPAT PEGANG TANGANKUUU!"

"Pikirkan baik-baik permohonanmu atau kau akan menyesal."

"JI—"

Detik kemudian yang terlihat di depan Sano adalah gerbang kereta yang melintas, darah yang memerciki kulitnya juga teriakan histeris memenuhi gendang telinga.

.

.

"…Sano?"

.

.

"SANO!"

HAH.

Tersentak. Mata Sano terbelalak dengan tegang menghiasi seluruh urat nadinya.

"Tadi itu apa… Jitou…?

Entah mata Sano yang salah atau sekarang dia memang masih berada di kamarnya. Diangkatnya kedua tangannya yang dia yakini sempat dibanjiri darah sekarang terlihat bersih, hanya saja bergetar terlalu hebat.

"…barusan… mimpi…?"

Samar-samar dia mengingat terakhir kali dalam lamunannya yang terasa nyata—atau memang nyata—hanyalah keinginannya untuk kembali memegang kue ulang tahun yang diberikan teman-temannya.

"Ada apa, kenapa kamu seperti melihat hantu begitu? Ayo tiup lilinnya!"

Kalimat Soda tidak membuat Sano lega, dia malah diselimuti perasaan déjà vu. Irisnya mengobservasi lebih teliti wajah-wajah tidak asing di sekelilingnya, dia yakin pernah melalui ini sebelumnya.

"Hei, ini bahaya! Pelatih Gamo sedang menuju kemari!"

Degup di jantung Sano bertambah dua kali lipat.

"Bagaimana Sano? Sudah_ make a wish_?" pertanyaan Matsuyama membuyarkan lamunan yang bersangkutan. Anak itu masih dalam mode keringat dingin. Tarik kemudian hembus, sebuah usahanya untuk menenangkan diri di saat otaknya berpkir keras.

"—dah…"

"apa?"

"Sudah! Aku sudah punya permintaan! Tolong tahan pintunya sampai aku selesai!"

Tergesa, Sano menutup mata lalu meniup semua ujung lilin hingga seluruh apinya padam.

* * *

.

* * *

"Hei Sano, kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak pernah lebih baik dari ini!"

Untuk beberapa saat Sano sibuk berkonsentrasi menghabiskan Tiramisu dingin bertabur coklat miliknya. Mulutnya tak berhenti mengunyah juga memuji rasanya yang luar biasa, yang jauh lebih enak dari _cheese cake_ _and honey_ yang terpampang di etalase. Jitou terheran-heran dengan napsu makan sahabatnya yang lebih keterlaluan dari biasanya.

"Aku bicara soal perutmu, ini sudah piring yang ketiga…"

"Percaya deh, sebentar lagi akan ada piring keempat." kelakar Sano diiringi kekeh imut. Jitou membalas dengan tawa lebar.

Seiring dengan waktu berlalu, tenaga Sano bagai terserap habis. Dia tidak mengabaikan kenyataan kalau sebelum ini dia baru saja menjalani pelatihan neraka selama seperempat hari tanpa istirahat sama sekali.

"Kau tampak kacau, sebaiknya kita segera kembali…"

"…"

Jitou ikut membatu melihat sahabatnya tidak bergerak dengan ujung sendok masih menempel di bibir, memandangnya, "Ada apa?"

"Aku sudah tidak kuat jalan lagi, gendong aku sampai_ camp_ ya!"

"HA?"

"Kalau telingaku tidak salah kau sempat bilang mau melakukan apa saja hari ini untukku…" yang berambut panjang membuang muka, pura-pura marah.

"Loh, ini dan itu kan berbeda!"

Tawa puas Sano pecah di udara, sekilas menjadikan mereka berdua pusat perhatian. Setelah membayar lalu keluar dari kafe, segera tubuh kecil itu menguasai punggung yang lebih besar. Jitou pasrah mengangkut Sano persis seperti tukang jamu membawa gendongan.

"Bawa aku pulang… Jitou!"

"W-wei! Jangan memelukku terlalu keras! Aku sulit bernapas."

Yang di belakang punggungnya mengabaikan. Tangannya sibuk bersilangan, mendekap permukaan leher sahabatnya yang terasa hangat dan akan seterusnya begitu—Sano sangat yakin untuk kali ini.

"Ini bukti bahwa kau hidup, Jitou…"

"Apa?"

"_Nope_. Bukan apa-apa…"

Senyum terbaik dari Sano terbentang lebar, di saat yang sama keduanya berhenti untuk menunggu kereta melintas sementara angin membelai rambut mereka. Tidak ada jerit, tangis, atau darah berceceran di ulang tahunnya kali ini. Yang ada hanya udara lembab menyengat dan penyesalan kenapa anak itu tidak membawa jaket untuk melindungi kulitnya.

"Hei, Sano," Jitou menginterupsi, membuat yang melamun kembali ke bumi, "Maaf baru bisa mengucapkannya sekarang. Selamat ulang tahun… semoga semua harapanmu terkabul."

Kalau boleh Sano ingin menangis di tempat. Ucapan selamat itu yang sedari awal ingin dia dengar dari mulut mantan kaptennya, ucapan dari sosok berharga yang akan terus hadir di sisinya dengan nyawa serta raga yang utuh dan penuh.

"Tenang saja…" Sano mempererat pelukannya pada Jitou sekali lagi, menunggu kereta di depan mereka selesai melintas sambil memeriksa jam yang menggenggam tangan kirinya. Pukul enam lewat dua puluh dua tepat.

"—permintaanku sudah terkabul…"

* * *

**END**

* * *

.

.

.

**A/N**:  
2 Agustus 2014. Happy Birthday Sano Mitsuru si malaikat nomor 16! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

Dari sejak pertama bikin fic di fandom CT sampe sekarang ada yang tidak pernah lelah mencintaimu!  
Kau akan tetap jadi chara paling favorit di hati ini, tiada tanding… tiada banding… #dramatis #NGEK

**R**&amp;**R** maybe? C:


End file.
